


martin gets rightfully kissed out of his mind

by NedandChuck



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, lots of rambling about my own soft feelings and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/NedandChuck
Summary: apparently its a new thing that when i get sad about an episode i immediately write a quick short lil fic about jmthis was originally titled “marmtimn deserves. kiss” and then i sat for a minute trying to decide what i should actually call it but there isnt really much other content.its not that deep





	martin gets rightfully kissed out of his mind

Martin is taken completely and utterly by surprise when Jon suddenly presses against him and kisses him. Surprised in the best way possible. (Kissed in the best way possible.)

There hasn’t really been anything that he can think of in the moment that would warrant this reaction, but then again he can’t think of much of anything when Jon’s fingers thread through his hair like that. His hands are clutching desperately as though Martin will disappear, as though he can’t think of a single reason why he would do anything but this for the rest of his life.

Jon pulls apart from him and Martin is unable to open his eyes for a moment as he regains his faculties. Suddenly he remembers why Jon is so afraid he might leave, but knowing it doesn’t make it any more likely to be something that will happen. His mind is also flooded with interactions he has had with Jon over the past couple of weeks of working together again, memories of interactions he had shaken his head about and called wishful thinking when something in the back of his mind had called it potentially romantic. He resists the urge to just sink back into Jon without ever opening his eyes when his curiosity asks what the other man must look like right now.

Martin’s eyes flutter open and he is so glad he had the will power to do so. He doesn’t remember his fingers pulling at Jon’s own hair at any point, but they must have because it is a mess, making him look completely wild with his blown out pupils and ragged breathing. He must look a hot mess himself, because after a moment of looking at him, Jon lets out a fond chuckle and doesn’t seem able to resist an urge to push back up and place more light kisses on his lips and cheek.

“How are you so calm right now?”

“I seem calm to you?” Jon laughs again, and Martin thinks both that he has never heard that laugh so often or so freely in such a short amount of time, and that he would very much like to keep making him make it. “I guess that I’ve thought about this so much recently that I can’t really believe this isn’t just another daydream.”

That can’t possibly be the reason, because Martin has also spent the last two weeks (the last four years) staring across his desk at Jon as he worked, idly thinking about what it would be like to hold him in the way he really wants to. Still, the answer makes him feel warn and giddy all of the way to his toes. He doesn’t ask Jon if he has romantic feelings for him, even though the question bubbles behind his lips. That much has been proven, he supposes, as hard as that is to wrap his head around. Not that he finds it hard to believe that anyone could like him, but Jon in particular seems like a stretch, given his, well his entire personality, but particularly his attitude towards Martin up until about a year ago.

Jon’s eyes have slid shut as Martin has a small internal freak out, and the way he bumps their foreheads together – like the points of contact they’re already making aren’t enough for him, like he needs something more than their clutching hands and bodies pressed together – brings Martin back to the present.

The way that Martin presses his lips against Jon’s lightly and casually would have sent Martin from a couple years ago, from a couple days ago even, or hours, into a tailspin.

Alright, if he’s being completely honest with himself, the outward casual movement does not reflect the excited panic in his head even a little bit, but Jon makes a noise against his mouth. The noise sounds like approval and desperation and want and Martin presses closer still, crowding Jon a but against his desk when he feels the smaller man’s knees go out a bit. The thought that he’s having that effect on Jon makes him whine a bit, which causes Jon to chuckle against his lips, which makes Martin feel like his stomach has dropped.

They stay like that for a while, making out on Jon’s desk like college kids tasting freedom for the first time, pausing briefly only to breath or for one to take in how the other looks until he’s overwhelmed with the need to kiss him again.

During one of these pauses, Martin closes the gap just enough for their mouths to brush together so Jon can taste his words like he tasted Jon’s laughter earlier. He feels just a bit lighter when he says it too, “I love you.”

Jon shivers and pulls back, and for a second, Martin thinks the sorrow in his eyes are because of an impending rejection, but Jon speaks.

“Martin,” he chokes out softly, “I- You don’t have to…”

“I don’t know if I get a choice,” Martin laughs until he takes in Jon’s pained expression. He rolls his eyes, “Not like that, Jon. I’m not being forced by a fear entity to love you, I’ve loved you since before we knew they existed. I don’t have a choice because I have felt this way so strongly and for such a long time that I think it’s engrained in me.”

“I’m turning into a monster, Martin. I din’t think I’m human anymore.”

“Honestly, Jon? I’m not entirely sure that I am either. I don’t think theres anything wrong with that though. I wouldn’t be able to feel something so good and so pure for you if I was turning evil. We can be monsters together.”

As Jon lets that sink in, Martin takes both of his hands in both of his own and raises them to his lips. Finally, Jon meets his eyes and gives him a small smile.

“Alright. I know it’s not fair of me to ask you to keep me grounded, but I think you do that regardless, just by being here.”

“You’re right,” Martin kisses his lips softly, “That’s not fair,” again, “But I am not going anywhere.” Again, “But that was cheesy as anything.”

Jon’s huffy laugh is muffled as Martin presses a fourth and final – for the moment – kiss to his lips and drops his head on Martin’s shoulder, nodding against it.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @theritaminute!! send me requests if u wanna


End file.
